


Voyage

by nymphetor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fem!Harry, Female Harry Potter, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymphetor/pseuds/nymphetor
Summary: In a world with little tolerance to allow females much freedom, Lily knew she would never get the chance to sail uncharted waters that the adventurer inside her yearned to explore. She would rather die than let society subdue her spirit. But was death something she was really willing to gamble with? She looked at his face and reconsidered.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 16
Kudos: 123





	Voyage

Commodore Potter had always warned his daughter never to go beyond the flag post after sundown. While the lush island they inhabited had its many charms and benefits, it was only a recently acquired colony; the battalions of Commodore Potter’s men, and other Britons who had traveled with them for many weeks by rocky ship, were still getting used to the hot southern climate. This land was foreign; the blue sky was more vivid, the nightly stars punctured the velvet black sky like an invasion, the native fruits were more sharply sweet, and the eerie, fluorescent green fog that settled over the island after sunset each night never failed to show.

Most of the colonists found it highly unsettling. Windows were drawn and shutters were locked the moment the sky began to bleed in pinkish and orange hues. One night, early on in the colony’s settlement, a cocky sergeant had gone to investigate the green mist. He would assuage everyone’s fears - particularly the cook’s lovely daughter, Ginevra Weasley - that there was nothing to be fearful of at all. The bright green was only a trick of the light.

Sergeant McLaggen strolled into the night with a swagger and a bottle full of confidence. Several minutes of silence elapsed, before his screams began. Screams of horror and pain that morphed into unnatural pitches which lasted all night.

When the sun rose McLaggen’s scream finally died into nothing but a whisper in the wind. No other trace of him had been found.

Lily knew all of this because she had cracked open her window, and kept watch of the undulating black and green misted sea all night.

She had been terrified; her heart had stopped and frozen over with fear, but she hadn’t been able to turn her head away, knowing that there was just _something_ in the distance, just out of reach of her vision, that she couldn’t quite see out on the water. Something that was insidious and all the same enthralling; like a poison coated crystal cup, she could smell the poison every night she saw the green fog, but what would it taste like? She would only have to tip the cup just a little to try a drop…

“Lily?” her father’s voice startled her out of her reverie. She had lost track of time staring at the water. With stiff joints she pivoted out of her nook at the windowsill and glanced at the clock. Her green eyes widened in panic.

“Lily, are you in there? I hope you haven’t forgotten that Captain Longbottom returned this morning. He’s here, hoping to see you.”

Lily scrambled over to the mirror, hands flying to adjust her hair. She applied a little rouge, and deftly adjusted the way her corset held up her figure.

“Lily?” Commodore Potter knocked louder, and was beginning to sound truly impatient, a tone he hardly ever took on with her. Lily grudgingly knew it was only because he was somewhat _fond_ of Captain Longbottom - a man who, indeed, did seem perfectly perfect on paper - however Lily found him exceedingly dull.

“If you’ve forgotten it would make us both appear-”

She abruptly opened her door. “Of course I haven’t forgotten, father.” Looking at him beseechingly, she handed him a heavy pendant with a chain.

“I was just looking for the necklace that Captain Longbottom had given me the last time we met. Would you help me put it on?”

“An engaged woman shouldn’t have taken it off.” He chided, however he gently brushed aside her long dark hair as he clasped the chain around her thin neck.

“I’m not an engaged woman, as of yet.” came the soft but swift reply.

“ _Yet_.” Captain Potter repeated. Lily wrinkled her nose, but her father caught the expression before she could erase it from her face. He firmly took her arm in his and began to walk down the hall.

“Longbottom is a good man. He’s everything I’d want in a husband for my only daughter; sensible, from an acceptable family with a good upbringing, a sufficient disposition.”

“You mean he is uncontroversial, and therefore perfectly adequate.” Lily countered quietly.

“One shouldn’t seek controversy, Lily.”

“Isn’t that all you ever taught me?”

“There’s more to life than gallivanting on endless adventures with a motley crew and… questionable tactics. I fear I may have been remiss in instilling recklessness in you.” Lily gazed sideways at her father and noted fresh lines on his face that she hadn’t noticed yesterday. It felt a little strange to see him get older, little by little. He looked so serious in this moment, in his crisp blue frock coat, so unlike the dirty scraps of salty sea tattered clothing he customarily wore when he was pushing himself to the edge of his abilities on ship. When he was truly living.

“I’m no more reckless than you are. If I were a boy, things would be different. I could actually board ships besides _yours_ and not be seen as something inherently unlucky.”

Lily felt slightly victorious that she had gotten in the last word, for now they were descending the grand staircase and heading towards the entrance hall of their home. Whoever was in the front parlor would doubtless hear them approaching.

Captain Longbottom stood in a beam of light wearing his full regalia, with buttons brilliantly polished and gold fringe carefully placed on his shoulders. Neville was broad and tall. He wore the same blue as Captain Potter, and as he stood staring out the window towards the sea, a part of Lily acknowledged that he didn’t look bad in his uniform.

After all, he was practically bred to wear it.

“My Lady,” he greeted, a wistful look passing over his features as he took her in.

“Captain Longbottom. I trust your travels have served you well?”

“Yes, quite well.” he agreed immediately. Then, a pregnant silence fell, in which, Lily noted unappreciatively, Captain Potter intentionally did nothing whatsoever to help.

Neville’s eyes finally rested on Lily’s chest. He swallowed. “You still have the necklace.”

“I do.” Lily masked her discomfort the best she could as he continued to stare at the area around the heavy pendent. Her father noticed.

“She never took it off.” Commodore Potter said informatively.

Neville swallowed again, before promptly changing the subject to some pleasantries that were meant to entertain her father. Lily quickly zoned out, as now her role was just to silently stand there and be pretty. Her eyes wandering over to intently watch the sea violently tear at itself.

She pondered about the lethal green fog and the poison again, and wondered if it would be preferable to dying of sheer boredom.

* * *

Soon even the housemaids were gossiping about how Captain Longbottom had come first thing after his voyage to visit the Commodore’s daughter, and ask her to attend the island’s first ball with him. A ball that he was organizing, in his home, for Lily, to win her heart.

So it was with no pressure at all that Lily accepted and went about the next few days preparing for the ball, because she was a lady and that was what was expected of her. However, each night she was barely sleeping. Instead she would sit by her window, entranced and mesmerized, staring out to sea for hours. Sometimes she thought she saw shapes in the fog, like figures of men walking out of the water onto the beach, or a ship in the distance. In the morning she always convinced herself that she had been so tired that she had hallucinated. After McLaggen, her father had made it a rule that no one be out after the sun went down.

People whispered that the stress of making a good impression on Captain Longbottom was causing her to loose sleep.

What did she care if they all thought she was just a pretty, silly little fool? Despite whatever she yearned to be like, she was destined to play that role. As the verdict of her fate was dwindling towards a final resolve (that is, _marriage_ with Longbottom), it seemed more likely than ever that there would be no adventures for her. She forced herself to step away from her father’s weaponry room for the last time. Instead of immersing herself in an armoire full of swords and guns, she miserably perused one full of hats and fabrics.

Lily saw that she had no choice but to pull all the stops when making her entrance to Longbottom’s ball. She was unenthusiastically wearing the best finery that any ship had ever imported. Pale blue silk of the softest texture, skillfully ruched to exaggerate her femininity. The most delicate lace draped across her neckline, drawing attention to her pale collarbones. Wrapped around her neck was a string of rare black pearls. Of course, she also was obligated to wear Longbottom’s bronze colored necklace, but it was clunky and clashed with the rest of her outfit.

People stared as she entered the makeshift ballroom, her heels clicking lightly. She was the picture of dainty elegance. No one would suspect that she would be able to throw a knife with deadly accuracy.

Longbottom materialized out of nowhere, complimented her several times on how she looked, before apologizing several times for having to leave her temporarily to tend to other arriving guests. She convinced him that it was no trouble at all. He left wondering about her mild and pleasant disposition, thinking himself rather lucky.

She was hardly left alone before someone else came up beside her.

“I haven’t seen that necklace before.” Ginevra commented slyly by way of hello. The two had been good acquaintances since childhood, but because of their differing social classes hadn’t had many opportunities to form a close friendship. Lily’s hand absently flew to the string of pearls. She was minutely frowning after Longbottom’s retreating form.

“Really? They were my mother’s, I’ve worn them once or twice before.”

“My Lady, I meant the _pendant_.” Ginevra clarified as if Lily were an idiot. Periodically, Lily would remember just how jealous she was of the little redhead for having far less suffocating sociopolitical expectations on her, and for having twelve older brothers who didn’t shelter her from the world, but rather threw her into it headfirst. She was the daughter of a mere cook, so she either had to marry well or utilize ambition and tenacity to survive and make something of herself.

It was far more thrilling and challenging than being a pretty little fool, and Lily was reminded of this years old jealously once again as she watched Longbottom methodically greet new guests like a robot. She could just picture herself standing there next to him, perfunctorily performing her wifely duties.

Thunder rolled out in the distance, far away for the moment.

“Longbottom likely collected all the rarest pieces of shrapnel from around the world and forged it himself.”

Ginevra stifled a snort. “Is it an insignia?”

Lily nodded, lifting up the pendent so that the details were clearer in the light. “It’s his family crest. A rose and a quill, crossed together.”

“And that’s supposed to mean…?”

Lily exasperatedly threw her head back, though even that movement was subdued lest someone was watching her. “Cultivation, gentility, civility, refinement, good taste? Who knows. It’s all excruciatingly unexciting.”

A new voice cut in. “If you mean this ball, then yes, I’d actually have to agree with you for the first time in both our lives, Potter.”

“Ah, Lieutenant Malfoy, or is it still Acting lieutenant? I really can’t recall.” Lily greeted cheerfully.

“It’s actually Commander now.” Malfoy corrected haughtily.

“I’d be a Commander too by now if I also had a Governor for a father.” Ginevra said archly.

“I’d watch your mouth if I were you.” Malfoy said coolly.

“I’m not afraid of you, _Commander_ Malfoy.” Ginevra replied hotly. She was known to have a bit of a temper, and for years Malfoy had made sport of picking on her, simply for being the daughter of a cook (never mind the fact that the cook was more popular and well respected than the Governor).

“You should be afraid of everything on this island, Weasley. Especially those with any semblance of power that could protect you.” Malfoy had invaded Ginevra’s personal space. Both had a look of determination on their faces, with Lily all but forgotten. But that comment made her pause.

“What is that supposed to mean, exactly?” Lily cut in.

Malfoy glanced at her superiorly, before looking disdainfully down his nose at Ginevra. “We don’t know how this wretched island works. Why things keep disappearing, or why things behave strangely in the night. Weasel here should respect her betters, otherwise we might not bother to do anything when the fog gets her.”

Ginevra gasped, but Lily would have none of it. “ _When_?” she clarified, incredulously, “What is-”

“Is everything alright here? Lady Potter?” Captain Longbottom’s stiff presence dissipated the tension immediately. He didn’t look very pleased to see Malfoy, despite inviting him out of civility, and he moved protectively in front of Lily as he stared Malfoy down.

“Miss Weasley, I hope your evening has been pleasant so far?” Longbottom asked formally.

“Very pleasant indeed, thank you Captain. I was actually just looking for my brother, excuse me.”

Malfoy silently excused himself as well.

“Lily, are you alright? Did Malfoy say anything to upset you?” Apparently in his concern, Captain Longbottom hadn’t realized that he’d used Lily’s given name. She let it pass (though internally recoiled at the thought of further intimacy between them) and explained that the aggression was directed towards Ginevra.

Despite her best attempts at assuaging his fears, he didn’t seem convinced she was alright.

“Look, your hands are shaking.” he chided gently as they began to dance. He kept pressing her to reveal to him what else was exchanged in the conversation with Malfoy until she finally relented.

At the mention of the fog and the threat to Ginevra, Neville looked furious. However, Lily quickly realized it was because Malfoy had dared mention something so distressing as the fog in front of Lily, and not because of the direct threat made towards her friend.

She could handle herself, _quite well_ , as a matter of fact, without need for any _emotional protection_ from a stiff upper-lipped naval officer.

“I think I need to get some fresh air.” Lily announced abruptly after a dance ended. Longbottom looked concerned for her, which annoyed Lily further, however he dropped his hands from her sides and took a step back.

“Of course.” he said without any emotion at all.

Lily dashed out a side door of the stately house that lead to a small garden. It didn’t have many plants, but it was well kept, and had a lovely view of the ocean. The sight always relaxed her, and she attempted to take some calming breathes.

She could please her father, and become a good wife to Longbottom and live comfortably in a large house and set an example to the rest of society in her mannerisms, way of dress, and general disposition. It would be like slowly getting crushed under a rock; the weight of the oppression would just be something that she would get used to overtime, before it eventually killed her.

A small pattering of gentle rain drops fell on her skin. They were cold, like frozen tears she would not shed.

For there was no alternative that she could fathom. No way in which she could truly inherit her father’s spiritedness, rebellion, and sense of adventure that he possessed in spades in his youth.

Heavier rain was approaching from the distance, over the water, and the heavy lightning speckled clouds blocked out most of the sun. It was still early afternoon, but now it looked like it was late evening.

An alertness awoke in Lily, adrenaline mixed with fear. Rationally she knew she should go back inside, but something was keeping her rooted into place, transfixed at the coming storm rolling from the sea.

It was carrying a vivid green mist with it.

Lightning flashed, nearly above where Lily was standing, and the storm steadily made its way closer to the shore at the edge of Longbottom’s property.

A green misty figure, distorted in the rain, was walking straight out of the ocean onto the beach. He was walking directly towards Lily.

Her heart thumped so hard it nearly bruised her ribcage. She ran back inside, sopping wet and dragging in mud. The music suddenly stopped. People stared, shocked.

“Lily?” Commodore Potter asked incredulously. He rushed over to her side, others were quick behind him, but Lily hardly saw them.

“What on earth happened to you?” inquired her father.

She turned huge, glassy eyes towards him. Intensely green. “I saw McLaggen.”

Commodore Potter’s eyebrows rose. “… You saw his body wash up to shore? Darling, I think it would be too discomposed by now for you to recognize him.” he soothed gently, draping his coat overtop her dripping form.

People were murmuring all around them, quickly spreading the gossip that the Commodore’s daughter was sick and hallucinating, likely due to stress from her imminent engagement.

“No,” gasped Lily, shakily. “He walked out of the ocean. He’s coming.”

“I think my daughter needs to lie down.” Commodore Potter said loudly in a voice that brooked no argument. But before anyone could move out of the way, all the doors and windows slammed open, a mighty gust of wind howling someone’s arrival.

Several people screamed.

McLaggen appeared in the doorway, green and luminescent and ghostly.


End file.
